


So Last June

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an angsty little drabble for our Sammy. S3Ep1 Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Last June

Sam swallowed and repeated her words in his head over and over again, staring at the computer screen in front of him. Last June. He was so last June. He watched in horror as his girlfriend, the girl he loved, wrapped her arms around some big jock in a red jersey, staring at him in the same way she'd stared at Sam just weeks before. "Mercedes," he whispered, yanking his headphones out of the computer. This earned him a librarian's glare as Jacob's nasally voice filled the library. He shuts it off and picked up his things, rushing out of the library, storming outside.

He was devastated. How could he not be? He had been absolutely horrified when his father told him they were moving, but at the same time he had held his head high, knowing that it meant three things. It meant that his family would be living in an apartment rather than a motel room, it meant that he wouldn't have to support his family, and it meant that Stacey and Stevie were going to be happy and secure.

His new school had started a week before McKinley but Sam had already been hitting the books, training for football. He had promised himself that he was going to focus so that he could go to a good college. Hopefully he could figure out where Mercedes was going and go somewhere near her, so that maybe they could be together again.

It wasn't like he expected her to wait for him. The two of them had decided that they were going to end their relationship, because it was too hard to keep it going, but both held out hope for their future, or at least that was what they said. He just expected more than a one sentence dismissal. He expected there to be a chance. This was pathetic. He was the guy and Mercedes had moved on while he s till loved her.

He stared at her contact in his phone. He typed out a message.

So last June, huh?

He immediately erased it. He typed something else.

I loved you.

He erased that again and wrote.

I miss you.

He sent that one because yes, it was true. He would never miss someone like he missed her and right now he had the worst betrayal to deal with. The fickle and ridiculous nature of teenage love was something Sam knew about, but god, he'd never been in love.


End file.
